


Morgana’s return

by Whattheheckkylinn



Series: Fight for flight [1]
Category: Sonic and the black night, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Dunno but whatever, F/M, How Do I Tag, I don’t know if this is angst or fluff so leave me alone, It’s Undetailed as frick, it be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Relationships: arthur/ Guinevere
Series: Fight for flight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908661





	1. She’s Back

Galahad is taking his morning stroll through the garden when he hears two people talking. He walks closer and catches words in a different language he doesn’t understand. But he identifies it as Latin. 

It is only spoken by one person. 

Morgana. 

Galahad steps away quietly. A twig snaps and everything goes completely silent. 

“Sir Galahad. How nice of you to join us.” Morgana says, laughing slightly. 

Galahad takes off towards the castle to warn The King. 

“Get him!” She yells. There are running footsteps behind Galahad, catching up to him. Galahad turns a sharp corner and runs into Lancelot. Lancelot gets knocked into a rose bush and Galahad falls to the walkway. 

“Galahad! Why are you running through the garden?” Lancelot asks angrily. Galahad gets up hastily.

“Morgana. I heard her, on the lilac walkway. We must make haste.” Galahad says. Lancelot gives him a disbelieving look. 

“Morgana was killed many years ago.” Lancelot says. Galahad looks around the corner and sees Morgana walking towards him and Lancelot. 

“Come out, little lamb.” Morgana sings. Lancelot’s eyes widen and he looks around the corner as well. 

“Go, inform Arthur. I will hold her off.” Lancelot says, drawing his sword. 

“I will not leave you with such haste! You will not last one minute against her dark Magics!” Galahad says. Lancelot sighs.

“If you do not leave, Arthur will be open to her attacks.” Lancelot says. Galahad thinks, he finally nods his head and runs towards the castle. 

Lancelot walks out from the corner and raises his sword. Morgana looks at him with surprise.

“Why, Sir Lancelot. Arthur’s closest friend. I could not have asked for a better puppet.” Morgana says, walking closer. Lancelot swings his sword at Morgana. Morgana catches the blade of the sword between both her hands. She throws the sword from Lancelot’s grip and it clatteres to the ground. 

“A measly sword will not defeat me, Sir Lancelot.” Morgana says. Golden smoke emanates from her hands and a gold fire catches on the palm of her hand. A ring of fire erupts around Lancelot. Morgana begins to chant an incantation. 

“Da mihi anima tua, Anima vestra, Motus!”(give me your mind, your emotions, your soul) 

Lancelot falls to his knees and a string of burning red fire is pulled out of his chest. The fire settles in Morgana’s hands and she puts it in a small red locket. It sits there as she closes the locket and puts it around her neck. 

She laughs evilly. The ring of fire around Lancelot dicentigrates. Lancelot blinks and looks up at Morgana. 

“You are mine now.” She says, lifting his chin. Lancelot nods his head and stands up weakly. His sword floats up and Morgana shatters the blade. The handle and part of the shattered blade floats back to Lancelot’s hands. 

Morgana laughs evilly and a spiral of green smoke surrounds her. The smoke parts and she is gone. 

Lancelot limps into the castle. As a few guards run to him his eyes roll back into his head and he collapses. 


	2. Heed this Warning

Galahad runs into the castle and turns a corner. He runs into a door and stumbles back. 

“Stupid door.” He complains as he rubs his throbbing nose. He goes to open the door when something grabs him and throws him back. 

Galahad spins around and sees a silhouette of Morgana standing there. A shadow wraps around him and pulls him closer. A raspy voice lulls from the silhouette and says: 

“Memoria sumere albis Non memini quid factum est, quia et hac nocte.” (Take the memory of the one in white, he will not remember what has happened tonight) 

Galahad strains and his eyes roll back into his head. He tries to grab his sword, he finally grips the handle and slices the blade through the silhouette’s neck. It screeches and Galahad falls to the floor. The silhouette hisses and dissipates. 

Galahad stands up wobbly and runs to the throne room. 

As he bursts through the doors Arthur stands up and runs to him. 

“Are you all right, Galahad? You look pale.” Arthur says. 

“Morgana… she’s… alive.” Galahad pants. Arthur’s eyes widen.

“Are you sure? I thought she had died years ago.” He asks. Galahad nods his head.

“I saw her. Lancelot… he held her off to allow my safe passage here.” 

A guard bursts through the doors and runs to Arthur.

“My Lord! Sir Lancelot was found unconscious at the garden doors!” The guard informs.

“Where is he now?” Arthur asks urgently. 

“The healing rooms. Make haste, my King. We fear the worst.” Galahad and Arthur run to the healing rooms and open the door. 

“Lancelot!” Galahad exclaims, kneeling next to the bed Lancelot lays on. 

“What has that witch done to you, my friend.” Arthur asks rhetorically. Lancelot stirs slightly. 

“Removendum illam a me…. removendum illam a me….” (Remove her from me) He whispers. He repeats it over and over again. 

“What is he saying?” Galahad asks Arthur. Arthur and Galahad listen carefully. 

“Tacere arrhabonem!” (Be silent pawn!) Lancelot says loudly. He falls silent and goes still other than his chest slowly rising and falling. Lancelot suddenly takes a deep breath in and opens his eyes. 

“Lancelot!” Galahad exclaims happily. Lancelot sits up and puts a hand to his head. 

“We are glad you are not dead.” Arthur says, patting Lancelot’s shoulder. “Are you feeling well?” 

“As well as I can get.” Lancelot replies. He gets off the bed and leans on the wall for support. Galahad stands up. Lancelot sighs and looks at Arthur. 

“Are you sure you are feeling well?” Arthur asks. Lancelot tears his eyes away from Arthur.

“As well as I can get.” He repeats. Arthur knowingly nods his head and walks out of the room. Galahad lingers. Lancelot glares at him from the side. 

“Why did Morgana not kill you?” Galahad asks suspiciously. 

“That, as it may be, still remains a mystery.” Lancelot says, looking at Galahad suspiciously.

“Right. A mystery.” Galahad agrees, still suspicious. Lancelot’s eyes flicker for a moment, so short that Galahad thinks he imagined it. “I shall depart from you then. Goodnight, Sir Lancelot.” 

Lancelot sits back down on the bed as Galahad leaves. After a few moments his ears perk up and he turns around. Lancelot stands up and walks to the door. A healer rushes over to him.

“Sir Lancelot, I must advise you to not-“ 

Lancelot shoots his hand out and a shadow wraps around their neck, cutting them off. 

“You were saying?” He says, irises flickering to look at them. The healer chokes and tries to pull at the shadow. The shadow tightens and Lancelot snaps the healer’s neck. 

They fall to the floor and he walks through the door. 


	3. The Story Begins That Has No End

Galahad lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He finally gets up and walks down the corridors of the castle. He walks down one corridor and sees Lancelot standing in the center of it, facing the other direction. 

Galahad slows down and looks at Lancelot. Lancelot’s ears perk and he walks down the corridor and through a door. Galahad follows him. 

Lancelot looks at Galahad and walks through another door. Galahad opens the door and walks in. 

“Little lamb… I hate to do this again, but you are leaving me with no choice.” Morgana says from the shadows. Galahad looks to the door, but sees it is closed. Lancelot grabs Galahad’s wrists from behind. Galahad jumps and pulls away from Lancelot. 

“Don’t make this more difficult than it must be.” Lancelot says. He shoves Galahad into the center of the room. 

“Lancelot, Morgana has you under one of her spells. Break free! I implore you!” Galahad begs. Lancelot looks at Galahad. 

“Reliqua autem conburet igni!” (You will burn with the rest!) He rebukes. Galahad does not know what he said, but knows it couldn’t have been good. Morgana laughs and walks into the light. 

“Sir Lancelot is mine now. I have his mind, his emotions, his very soul.” Morgana says. “A little spell I made myself. Even Merlin could not have accomplished such a spell.” 

“Witch! You will never win!” Galahad calls. Morgana laughs again. 

“Maybe not by myself, but Sir Lancelot will be very useful indeed.” Morgana says. 

“Do not fret, Little lamb. This night will be erased from your memory.” Both Morgana and Lancelot say this at the same time, in perfect sync. 

“Memoria-“ Morgana begins. Suddenly, Arthur bursts in, interrupting Morgana. He lifts Excalibur.

“Release Sir Galahad, Morgana!” He exclaims. Morgana laughs. Lancelot punches Arthur across the face. “LANCELOT! What has possessed you to punch me!” Arthur exclaims. Lancelot raises a sword and swings it at Arthur. Arthur lifts Excalibur and blocks Lancelot with it.

“Morgana has put a spell on him!” Galahad exclaims. 

”I believe that was easily figured!” Arthur says. He kicks Lancelot back and swings his sword at him. Lancelot dodges it and slices Arthur’s side. Arthur yells in pain and Lancelot kicks him down. Excalibur clatters to the ground and Arthur reaches for it. Lancelot steps on Arthur’s hand and points his sword at him. 

Galahad runs at Lancelot and slices the back of his neck with a sword. Lancelot yells in pain and grabs his neck, dropping his sword. Arthur grabs Excalibur and points it at Lancelot. 

Lancelot grits his teeth and looks up at Galahad and Arthur. 

“Very impressive, brother.” Morgana says to Arthur. 

“You are not my sister.” Arthur says coldly. 

“We share the same blood. And it is your blood that brought me back after all.” Morgana opens the locket and Lancelot falls to his knees and gasps. The red fire burns within the locket. 

“What is that!” Arthur yells to Morgana. 

“This little trinket?” Morgana blows on it lightly and the flame grows. Lancelot straightens up and grips his sword. Galahad steps on the blade of the sword to prevent Lancelot from lifting it. 

“Remove your foot.” Lancelot says warningly. 

“Never.” Galahad replies. Lancelot pulls it out from under his feet and swings it at Excalibur. They both collide and Arthur pushes against Lancelot’s sword. 

Morgana lightly blows on the fire again. It grows brighter and Lancelot pushes back stronger. He pulls back and kicks Excalibur from Arthur’s grip. It clatters the floor once more and Lancelot points his sword at Arthur. 

“End of the line, brother.” Lancelot and Morgana say in sync. 

Galahad hits Lancelot over the top of the head with the but of his sword. Lancelot collapses. Morgana disappears. Arthur walks to the center of the room and sees a small red locket laying on the floor. He picks it up and opens it. The red fire shines dimly inside it. 

Arthur closes it and clutches the locket in his right hand. He walks over to Excalibur and picks it up. Galahad picks Lancelot up. Arthur leads Galahad to the healing rooms. 

Galahad puts Lancelot down in a bed. 

***

Lancelot slowly wakes up. He looks around. Galahad scowls at him. 

“Awake, witch?” He asks. Lancelot blinks confusedly. 

“‘Witch?’ What do you mean by that?” Lancelot asks. Galahad scowls deeper.

“I think you know exactly what I mean.” He says. Arthur puts his hand up to silence Galahad. 

“I think Lancelot has no idea what he has done.” Arthur says. Lancelot feels a sharp pain in the back of his neck and puts his hand on it. He feels a soft bandage wrapped all around his neck. 

“Why do I have a bandage around my neck?” He asks. Galahad softens slightly.

“So you don’t remember?” He asks.

“Remember what?” Lancelot responds. Arthur looks at him quizzically. 

“Nothing, my friend. Morgana’s spell has clearly lifted.” Arthur says. 

“Spell? Morgana? What have I missed?” Lancelot looks to Galahad for an explanation. Galahad averts his eyes to the floor and looks uncomfortable. 

“For another time, my friend. But for now, the healer says you must rest.” Arthur says. He walks out of the room and Galahad lingers for a few moments before leaving. 

Arthur opens his fist and looks at the red locket that was inside. He clicks it open and observes the dim fire within. He closes it back and walks to his quarters. 

As he opens the door he hears Guinevere humming. Arthur walks up behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. 

“Arthur! I did not hear you enter. Why are you in your armor?” Guinevere asks. Arthur tells her what happened with Morgana. 

“I can not believe Morgana is alive.” Guinevere says, slipping her hand into Arthur’s. She recoils as she feels some sticky substance. “Is this blood?! Arthur! Your side!” Guinevere examines Arthur’s side. “You need the healing room! Go! I implore you.” She says. 

“Very well, Guinevere.” Arthur says. He puts the locket down on the bed and leaves for the healing rooms. Guinevere Looks at it and picks it up. She opens it. 

“Hmmm…” she hums. “How very curious.” 

Guinevere walks out of her quarters and walks around in the corridors. She stops in the middle of an empty corridor. 

“I know what this is, Morgana.” Guinevere says, opening the locket. “But who’s is it…” she asks herself. She finally puts her mouth right next to the locket and whispers into the fire: “come to me.” 


	4. The Meeting Of Two Souls

p>***

Lancelot sits up and looks at the door. He gets off the bed and walks to it. 

“Sir Lancelot, you need rest.” A healer says. Lancelot ignores them and walks out of the room. “SIR LANCELOT!” 

Lancelot runs down the corridors to an abandoned corridor and stops. Guinevere turns around. 

“Oh, Sir Lancelot…. not you…” she says sadly. Lancelot walks to her and kneels down on one knee, inclining his head. “Oh that is not necessary, Lancelot.” 

“My lady.” He says, standing up. Guinevere smiles sadly and looks at the locket. 

“For another time...” she says, clicking the locket closed. 

***

Galahad walks in the garden again. He smiles lightly as he looks at the different plants. 

“Sir Galahad?” A maid asks. Galahad turns around. The maid smiles and curtsies. “It is an honor to meet you, Sir.” She says. 

“Oh, uhm... the honor is all mine, Miss...?” Galahad says. 

“Fay.” The maid answers. 

“Miss Fay. That sounds... awfully familiar.... have we met?” Galahad asks. 

“I’m sure our paths have crossed.” Fay says, smiling. Galahad smiles and he and Fay just stare at each other for a bit. Fay finally looks away and blushes slightly. 

Galahad clears his throat and blushes as well. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Fay.” Galahad says. Fay smiles again. She curtsies and shuffles back into the castle. Galahad chuckles to himself and continues walking. He turns a corner and sees an array of Calla Lilies. He walks over to one that is lightly brushing the ground sadly. 

Galahad reaches out to lift it up. It suddenly shrivels up and crushes against the ground. Galahad stares at it for a moment. 

“What the-“ He starts. 

“All things die one day, Little Lamb.” Morgana says from behind him.


End file.
